mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy is not the only character known for making silly faces. Other characters also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences, or sometimes intentionally. Season one Twilight and Spike dazed S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Snips derping S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lying Applejack S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! VeryScared S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Like whatever S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|It's About Time Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack panic S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Magic Duel Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Pinkie Pie makes Rainbow Dash go Derp S3E07.png|Wonderbolt Academy Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Discord surprised S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls Season four Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord 'ooh' S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Daring Don't Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Power Ponies Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png|Bats! Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord derp eyes S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Rainbow "He's a rock!" S4E18.png|Maud Pie Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Twilight is not amused S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spike stuffs the book in his mouth S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Spike straining himself S4E24.png|Equestria Games Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Music to My Ears Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|Guitar Centered Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png|Player Piano Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie messed up EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Season five Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer "QUIET!" S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rarity gagging in disgust S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Applejack derp eyes S5E04.png|Bloom & Gloom Rainbow's super angry face S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Braeburn grinning nervously S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Fluttershy We have bought two cakes S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie's pupils move to the side S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike trying to lock Fancy Pants out S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight Sparkle "the cake!" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png|Amending Fences Rarity looking half-asleep S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Fashion Plate happily anticipating the new dress S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rainbow Dash shocked S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Rarity bites her lower lip with excitement S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Big Mac acting silly to make Apple Bloom feel happy S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie completely loses her cool S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Applejack gagging S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Fluttershy even more scared S5E21.png|Scare Master Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png|What About Discord? Ma Hooffield's derp-eyed cackle S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Applejack "Really?"; Pinkie grinning S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Starlight pauses in her anger S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer clapping her hooves S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png|The Science of Magic Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png|Pinkie Spy Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png|All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png|Photo Finished Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|Friendship Games Season six Shining Armor delirious "never better!" S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor feeling dizzy S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Pinkie Pie looking at rock pouch dreamily S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Apple Bloom glares at her friends S6E4.png|On Your Marks Garble mockingly makes a cute face S6E5.png|Gauntlet of Fire Rainbow Dash "never heard of the Wonderbolts?!" S6E6.png|No Second Prances Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Snowfall Frost "I hate Hearth's Warming Eve!" S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Rarity with a wrinkly face S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Zephyr Breeze making a sad pout S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie looking repulsed S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Rainbow puts a wing around Daring Do S6E13.png|Stranger Than Fan Fiction Filly Rarity horrified to get second place S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Pinkie Pie screaming in fright S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Spike grinning proud of himself S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Discord struggling to apologize S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy "like a horrible place" S6E18.png|Buckball Season Sweetie Belle in derp-eyed confusion S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Applejack scowling with bitterness S6E20.png|Viva Las Pegasus Whipped cream drips from Pinkie Pie's teeth S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Pinkie Pie with a derpy grin S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Applejack laughing while derp-eyed S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Twilight thrilled; Rainbow Dash nervous S6E24.png|Top Bolt Twilight masking her intense annoyance with a grin S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer fearfully hiding from Chrysalis S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Season seven Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Starlight Glimmer shouts enraged at Trixie S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Pinkie's eyes bulge out of their sockets S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Pinkie Pie big smile S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Fluttershy giving a very adorable smile S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Rarity's mascara starts to run S7E6.png|Forever Filly Scootaloo in complete shock and awe S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Big McIntosh smiling goofily S7E8.png|Hard to Say Anything Lily Lace letting out an audible "ugh!" S7E9.png|Honest Apple Princess Luna straining a forced wide smile S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Pinkie Pie cold and shivering S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Discord imitating the tea salespony S7E12.png|Discordant Harmony Bright Mac sneezing loudly S7E13.png|The Perfect Pear Rarity gone deranged S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Princess Ember getting red in the face S7E15.png|Triple Threat Rockhoof squealing with terror S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Trixie making a nervous scrunchy face S7E17.png|To Change a Changeling Rainbow Dash "that doesn't explain anything!" S7E18.png|Daring Done? Rarity bares her teeth at Twilight and Starlight S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Twilight Sparkle "non-stick pans!" S7E20.png|A Health of Information Rumble looking very dizzy S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation Shining Armor instantly gets airsickness S7E22.png|Once Upon a Zeppelin Pinkie Pie with an insane side-grin S7E23.png|Secrets and Pies Twilight and Sunburst find an antique seashell S7E24.png|Uncommon Bond Twilight Sparkle pulling on her lower eyelids S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Twilight ecstatic about Star Swirl's compliment S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 ''Equestria Girls specials Rarity making a very angry pout EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png|Movie Magic Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png|Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Pinkie tackles Rainbow Dash from behind EGFF.png Rarity laughing at Pinkie Pie's goofy photo EGFF.png Sunset blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle scoffing EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle trying not to be jealous EGFF.png Pinkie Pie gasping at Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Pinkie Pie whispering to Fluttershy EGFF.png Fluttershy looking grossed out EGFF.png Rainbow Dash pulls her arm away from Sunset EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "it really hurt my feelings" EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset appear before Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight laughing awkwardly EGFF.png Princess Twilight whispering "am I helping?" EGFF.png Princess Twilight happy for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer cracking up at Princess Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle's mouth hanging open EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in awe of the secret archives EGFF.png Twilight "we'll have to read everything!" EGFF.png Snips pouring water in Trixie's mouth EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raises an eyebrow at Twilight EGFF.png Princess Celestia cracking a smile EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "bring it on, Rainbow Dash!" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "you're going down!" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "you're in my house now!" EGFF.png Volleyball bounces off of Fluttershy's head EGFF.png Rainbow Dash trying to intercept the ball EGFF.png Photo of Pinkie Pie's ridiculous face EGFF.png Pinkie imitating photo's ridiculous face EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you did what?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind herself EGFF.png Sunset "I don't want your lunch money!" EGFF.png Close-up on Sunset Shimmer's glare EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer shouting at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset "'Powerfullest' isn't even a word!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it's not a word!" EGFF.png Princess Twilight shouting at the library EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it'll be too late" EGFF.png Wallflower blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "...plants!" EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Fluttershy EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Applejack EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Rarity EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "light her up, ladies!" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush watching in shock EGFF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie regain their memories EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer restraining her laughter EGFF.png Trixie smirking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Rainbow opens and closes new yearbook EGFF.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Twilight Sparkle making a big awkward grin MLPTM.png|This. This was pretty much the first laugh out loud moment in the movie. Spike freaked out by Twilight's smile MLPTM.png Twilight still making a big awkward grin MLPTM.png Twilight smiling eagerly at the princesses MLPTM.png Twilight smiling at the princesses MLPTM.png Twilight covering up Spike with her wing MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle grinning sheepishly MLPTM.png Twilight looking sad; Spike feeling awkward MLPTM.png Rarity freaks out over Rainbow's decorating MLPTM.png Rarity "if you were raised in a barn!" MLPTM.png Spike blushing next to Twilight MLPTM.png Pinkie looking intensely at Twilight's eyes MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie piling pressure on Twilight MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "define who you are!" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "the pressure is intense!" MLPTM.png Pinkie shouting dramatically at the sky MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle grinning with uncertainty MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle in a tight group hug MLPTM.png Rainbow putting a smile on Twilight's face MLPTM.png Glamour photo of Twilight and Spike MLPTM.png Harry hugging Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike MLPTM.png Twilight thinks the cider is too sour MLPTM.png Twilight with a lit candle on her head MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking photos of Songbird MLPTM.png Twilight grinning nervously at Songbird MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle smiling nervously at Tempest MLPTM.png Twilight horrified by Luna's petrification MLPTM.png Rarity "I think my bottom's on backward" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie making a big hopeful grin MLPTM.png Grubber offering spongecake to Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Grubber getting electrocuted by Tempest MLPTM.png Grubber smoldering with burnt spongecake MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie laughing deliriously MLPTM.png Pillbug crawling across Pinkie Pie's face MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie getting more delirious MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie giggling very deliriously MLPTM.png Spike "nothing for miles" MLPTM.png Spike gasping for air MLPTM.png Spike breathing heavily MLPTM.png Spike collapses on the ground MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle groaning with frustration MLPTM.png Pinkie offering photo of Maud to Pushkin MLPTM.png Pig creature belching in Pinkie Pie's face MLPTM.png Klugetowners shocked by Capper's claim MLPTM.png Mori covering up his "parts" MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber look up at Mori MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow hurls fish creature to the ground MLPTM.png Capper stops Twilight from leaving MLPTM.png Verko smiling maliciously MLPTM.png Spike shocked by Tempest's appearance MLPTM.png Verko grinning at Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Verko squishing Tempest Shadow's cheeks MLPTM.png Verko smoldering with black smoke MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike on a runaway windmill MLPTM.png Mane Six running for their lives MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie shaking the anchoring rope MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "best escape plan ever!" MLPTM.png Applejack and Rainbow look disgusted MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle confused by turn of events MLPTM.png Twilight staring across the table at Rainbow MLPTM.png Squabble squawking with his mouth full MLPTM.png Spike drumming happily MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle getting very worried MLPTM.png Grubber hears the sonic rainboom MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber see the sonic rainboom MLPTM.png Tempest grinning sinisterly; Grubber awestruck MLPTM.png Tempest pushes Grubber away from steering wheel MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash grinning with embarrassment MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle "are you kidding me?!" MLPTM.png Squabble holding a Storm King bobblehead MLPTM.png Spike nervous; Rarity hyperventilating MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle looking exasperated MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow counts to three MLPTM.png Main ponies falling out of the sky MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie smiling as she falls out of the sky MLPTM.png Rarity screaming as she falls out of the sky MLPTM.png Rarity screaming more dramatically MLPTM.png Twilight forces Spike to blow fire MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie wants to do that again MLPTM.png Capper grinning nervously at Tempest MLPTM.png Rarity "the bad guys have won!" MLPTM.png Rarity collapses near the top of the stairs MLPTM.png Rarity dramatically giving up MLPTM.png Fluttershy scared of ghosts MLPTM.png Rarity "I hate epic adventures" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar pleading with her mother MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "fine, I can't tell you" MLPTM.png Queen Novo sitting in her throne MLPTM.png Queen Novo activating the magic pearl MLPTM.png Spike swells up like a pufferfish MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "best idea!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar grinning with excitement MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "stay for just a little longer" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie grinning wide with joy MLPTM.png Skystar and her friends making silly faces MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie startles Spike into swelling up MLPTM.png Main ponies returning to the surface MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie gasping with complete shock MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "just wanted us to distract her!" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie horrified by Twilight's words MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow mocking Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Skystar "can make a really big difference" MLPTM.png Spike with a less-than-confident look MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "keep it all to yourself" MLPTM.png Storm King laughing at Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Storm King "why is this one still moving?" MLPTM.png Storm King sickened by the cute throne room MLPTM.png Storm King crying out in excitement MLPTM.png Main five enter Canterlot in chains MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie with a very sad expression MLPTM.png Squabble leaping into battle MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie rocketing projectile cupcakes MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie flinging cupcakes with a crazed look MLPTM.png Fluttershy smiling at the Storm Guard MLPTM.png The Storm King pretending to be moved MLPTM.png The Storm King sick to his stomach MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie putting on a helmet MLPTM.png The Storm King going back on his word MLPTM.png The Storm King "it's kind of what I do" MLPTM.png Pinkie and friends fly through the storm MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle making one last reach MLPTM.png The Storm King roaring with rage MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie crying out "nooooo!" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie starting to cry MLPTM.png Bulk Biceps screaming "yeah!" MLPTM.png Novo laughs as Skystar looks mortified MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie with huge stars in her eyes MLPTM.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Pinkie Pie stretching the word "all" S8E1.png Twilight and Spike confident in themselves S8E1.png Mane Six hear the school bell ring S8E1.png Gallus challenging Rainbow Dash's coolness S8E1.png Yona crashing into a wall S8E1.png Yona stumbling past Flash Magnus bust S8E1.png Spike hugging Princess Ember S8E1.png Silverstream getting super-excited S8E1.png Students bored in Fluttershy's class S8E1.png Pinkie Pie snoring on her desk S8E1.png Yona facing off with Gallus S8E1.png Rainbow holding a Professor Egghead drawing S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus flipping her mane S8E1.png Students shocked by Ocellus' Rarity impression S8E1.png Twilight grins nervously with an eye twitch S8E1.png Silverstream making a goofy face S8E1.png Twilight and Neighsay see the giant monster S8E1.png Prince Rutherford shouting at Neighsay S8E1.png Ember and Thorax in offended shock S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Twilight "supposed to be the Princess of Friendship!" S8E2.png Twilight starting to get an eye twitch S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "...unaccredited!" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle annoyed by the sunlight S8E2.png Twilight glares at Applejack through her feathers S8E2.png Fluttershy telling Angel to hug Twilight S8E2.png Angel Bunny looking sad S8E2.png Pinkie Pie "I would've brought ice cream!" S8E2.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike shocked by Twilight's words S8E2.png Main five and Spike looking very concerned S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle's eye twitching again S8E2.png Fluttershy "pretty upset with us" S8E2.png Pinkie shoves cupcake into Rutherford's mouth S8E2.png Rainbow Dash annoyed "again?" S8E2.png Race leaders "our student is gone!" S8E2.png Main five gasping with shock S8E2.png Grampa Gruff suspicious "nice try!" S8E2.png Grampa Gruff "hiding the whole lot of them!" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed S8E2.png Rutherford gets between Ember and Gruff S8E2.png Thorax "but we're friends" S8E2.png Sandbar looking suspicious S8E2.png Pinkie Pie excitedly greeting Sandbar S8E2.png Sandbar "really hungry" S8E2.png Pinkie Pie grinning happily at Sandbar S8E2.png Rainbow Dash suggests following Sandbar S8E2.png Pinkie Pie grinning at the Young Six S8E2.png Young Six completely stunned S8E2.png Grampa Gruff squawking in shock S8E2.png Princess Ember seething with anger S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "it's not an EEA school" S8E2.png Twilight smirking at Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Gallus making puppy-dog eyes at Gruff S8E2.png|Woiks ev'ry time. Twilight looks embarrassed at her friends S8E2.png The Maud Couple Pinkie grinning at Maud from the audience S8E3.png Pinkie Pie teasing Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie answering "okay" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie bumping noses with Starlight S8E3.png Pinkie Pie's shock turning into delight S8E3.png Pinkie hangs from top of the fourth wall S8E3.png Pinkie Pie in wide-eyed shock S8E3.png Mudbriar looking horrified at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Pinkie Pie about to explode with frustration S8E3.png Starlight Glimmer wearing a nervous grin S8E3.png Pinkie Pie horrified "no party?!" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie gasping in complete shock S8E3.png Pinkie "you even like the way he talks?" S8E3.png Pinkie haunted by vision of Fluttershy S8E3.png Pinkie Pie losing her mind S8E3.png Pinkie smiling at Limestone and Marble S8E3.png Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity out of breath S8E4.png Rarity with an embarrassed side smirk S8E4.png Rarity looking perplexed at Boulder S8E4.png Rarity laughing with embarrassment S8E4.png Pursey Pink making a haughty, airy laugh S8E4.png Rarity and Pursey Pink laughing together S8E4.png Fluttershy confused about thread count S8E4.png Fluttershy sweating profusely S8E4.png Fluttershy stops holding her breath S8E4.png Fluttershy falling over backward S8E4.png Silver Berry excited about the dress S8E4.png Jeweled Pony happy with her jewel hat S8E4.png Fluttershy "one moment, please" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "that pony is 'woke'!" S8E4.png Fluttershy and Mare E. Lynn shocked S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy yelling at the raccoons S8E4.png Main four and Spike gasping in shock S8E4.png Rarity shocked by Fluttershy's insults S8E4.png Rarity with her jaw hanging open S8E4.png Pinkie Pie "tell her to stop saying that!" S8E4.png Rarity shocked by Goth Fluttershy S8E4.png Grannies Gone Wild Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly looking amused S8E5.png Rainbow Dash scoffing dismissively S8E5.png Rainbow Dash in wide-eyed excitement S8E5.png Pinkie Pie getting very dizzy S8E5.png Rainbow pouting desperately at Applejack S8E5.png Applejack agrees to cover Rainbow's classes S8E5.png Rainbow Dash looking overjoyed S8E5.png Rainbow Dash groaning loudly S8E5.png Applejack glaring at Rainbow Dash S8E5.png Rainbow Dash pulling her mane S8E5.png Rainbow Dash getting very giddy S8E5.png Rainbow Dash biting her lip in excitement S8E5.png Rainbow excited to ride the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Rainbow nervously watching the grannies stretch S8E5.png Applejack vision "don't let them get too excited!" S8E5.png Rainbow Dash looking a little grossed out S8E5.png Bell Hop Pony nervously taking Applesauce's tip S8E5.png Rainbow freaking out "they're gone!" S8E5.png Rainbow disappointed by Granny's decision S8E5.png Granny Smith about to eat nachos S8E5.png Rainbow "exhausted from your big day" S8E5.png Rainbow "ride the Wild Blue Yonder" S8E5.png Surf and/or Turf Cutie Mark Crusaders in wide-eyed awe S8E6.png Twilight Sparkle smiling proud of herself S8E6.png Terramar looking mortified S8E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo break up S8E6.png Apple Bloom stunned by Scootaloo's comment S8E6.png Horse Play Spike in considerable surprise S8E7.png Twilight and Spike startled by Celestia S8E7.png Twilight grinning widely at Celestia S8E7.png Applejack rolling her eyes at Pinkie S8E7.png Rarity "everything up to the next level!" S8E7.png Starlight nervous about spending time with a princess S8E7.png Twilight and Spike in complete shock S8E7.png Princess Celestia acting flatly and wooden S8E7.png Twilight Sparkle smiling awkwardly at Celestia S8E7.png Twilight and Spike looking awkward S8E7.png Twilight nervously biting her lower lip S8E7.png Twilight and Pinkie look at flaming marshmallow S8E7.png Twilight Sparkle awkwardly "yeah!" S8E7.png Spike "best acting we've seen all day" S8E7.png Twilight "there's only one thing to do!" S8E7.png Twilight Sparkle flinching with fright S8E7.png Twilight Sparkle getting very frustrated S8E7.png Twilight Sparkle screaming in frustration S8E7.png Twilight Sparkle overcome with regret S8E7.png Spike surrounded by ponies and sweating S8E7.png Spike takes out a set of bowling pins S8E7.png Twilight grinning sheepishly at Celestia S8E7.png Spike runs away from crowd's tomatoes S8E7.png Rarity grinning nervously at Celestia S8E7.png The Parent Map Mail Pony putting on a forced smile S8E8.png Sunburst "why am I yelling?!" S8E8.png Starlight accidentally hurts Sunburst's feelings S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst both very unenthused S8E8.png Sunburst bumps into the entrance gate S8E8.png Firelight starts squishing Starlight's cheeks S8E8.png Stellar Flare vs. Firelight S8E8.png Starlight blows her mane out of her face S8E8.png Sunburst and Starlight grinning nervously S8E8.png Stellar Flare grinning excitedly at Sunburst S8E8.png Sunburst coughing violently again S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst hate the smoothies S8E8.png Picture of Sire's Hollow founders S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare shaking hooves S8E8.png Stellar Flare angrily pouting at Sunburst S8E8.png Sunburst groaning with intense anger S8E8.png Firelight tightly hugging Starlight Glimmer S8E8.png Firelight "it's just like you left it!" S8E8.png Firelight gushing over his dear daughter S8E8.png Sunburst getting very annoyed at his mother S8E8.png Stellar Flare grinning wide at Sunburst S8E8.png Stellar Flare "when we don't rehearse!" S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer "I'm a grown mare!" S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst crouching down S8E8.png Stellar Flare "how are things on your end?" S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer shouting in anger S8E8.png Starlight "I'm a grown pony with a job to do" S8E8.png Starlight "stop a war or something?!" S8E8.png Non-Compete Clause AJ and Rainbow awaiting the announcement S8E9.png Spike taking Fluttershy's photograph S8E9.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash want the trophy S8E9.png Applejack and Rainbow pretend to get along S8E9.png Applejack grinning wide at her students S8E9.png Rainbow Dash yelling at Yona S8E9.png Rainbow directs the students forcefully S8E9.png AJ and Rainbow grinning wide at Twilight S8E9.png Twilight raises an eyebrow at AJ and Rainbow S8E9.png Applejack and Rainbow with pleading eyes S8E9.png Yona biting her lower lip in frustration S8E9.png Rainbow and AJ scowling at each other S8E9.png Rainbow Dash "all part of our plan" S8E9.png Gallus screaming for teachers to stop S8E9.png Applejack screaming in terror S8E9.png Gallus startled by Ocellus' bite-acuda form S8E9.png The Break Up Break Down Big Mac watching the timer closely S8E10.png Big Mac groaning with impatience S8E10.png Big Mac blushing with embarrassment S8E10.png Big Mac giving Discord a puppy-dog pout S8E10.png Discord rolling his eyes at his friends S8E10.png Big Mac excitedly clapping his hooves S8E10.png Spike unable to stop himself S8E10.png Big McIntosh gasping in worry S8E10.png Discord grinning impishly S8E10.png Big Mac galloping with hearts in his eyes S8E10.png Big Mac looking very nervous S8E10.png Big Mac gasping in complete shock S8E10.png Big McIntosh wailing loudly S8E10.png Big McIntosh crying in heartbreak S8E10.png Big McIntosh about to cry again S8E10.png Big Mac continues wailing in despair S8E10.png Big Mac continues crying over his breakup S8E10.png Big Mac "thought I was making fun of her!" S8E10.png Discord curls Big Mac's mouth into a grin S8E10.png Big Mac's mouth droops into a frown S8E10.png Discord "I've been wanting to play all week!" S8E10.png Big Mac crying next to Skellinore S8E10.png Sugar Belle with wide, teary eyes S8E10.png Sugar Belle's nose wrinkles as she laughs S8E10.png Sweetie Belle choking on something S8E10.png Big Mac's invitation in Sweetie Belle's mouth S8E10.png Spike blushing S8E10.png Molt Down Rarity getting annoyed by Spike's behavior S8E11.png Twilight shocked by Spike's face S8E11.png Twilight grinning nervously at Spike S8E11.png Spike screaming at his breakout S8E11.png Twilight pouts in resentment of Celestia S8E11.png Spike looking embarrassed at Twilight S8E11.png Twilight Sparkle gasping in horror S8E11.png Spike about to belch fire again S8E11.png Tourist Pony sitting in shock S8E11.png Smolder slaps Spike on the back S8E11.png Spike winces from Smolder's back slap S8E11.png Spike repulsed by his own smell S8E11.png Spike gasping with realization S8E11.png Spike "I'm too young to grow up!" S8E11.png Spike loudly "Twilight's kicking me out" S8E11.png Pinkie Pie "is this the shouting closet?!" S8E11.png Pinkie Pie "I've got a free day" S8E11.png Pinkie Pie grinning a wide smile S8E11.png Zecora gagging at Spike's molt smell S8E11.png Rarity repulsed by Spike's molt smell S8E11.png Spike scared of the attacking roc S8E11.png Zecora panicking "we should go!" S8E11.png Roc casts its giant shadow on Rarity S8E11.png Twilight shocked by the roc's appearance S8E11.png Twilight sees the roc coming back S8E11.png Spike very worried about his friends S8E11.png Spike grinning with excitement S8E11.png Giant roc screeches with dizziness S8E11.png Marks for Effort Scootaloo pops out of the bushes S8E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dizzy from spinning S8E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders begging Twilight S8E12.png Spike looking embarrassed at Twilight S8E12.png Applejack looks disapprovingly at Apple Bloom S8E12.png Apple Bloom grinning at Applejack S8E12.png Rarity looking very annoyed at Sweetie Belle S8E12.png Scootaloo "friendship is about listening" S8E12.png Sweetie Belle grins nervously at Cozy Glow S8E12.png Cozy Glow in complete disbelief S8E12.png Cozy Glow groaning with frustration S8E12.png Cozy Glow looking extremely adorable S8E12.png Cozy Glow looking at the generosity card S8E12.png Apple Bloom looks disapprovingly at Cozy Glow S8E12.png Cozy Glow about to cry S8E12.png Starlight Glimmer startled by Cozy Glow S8E12.png Starlight Glimmer offers empathy cocoa S8E12.png Starlight's meme-able look S8E12.png Cozy Glow touched by Starlight's words S8E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the spotlight S8E12.png Scootaloo "we didn't do anything wrong!" S8E12.png Starlight Glimmer blushing with pride S8E12.png The Mean 6 Photographer grinning for forgiveness S8E13.png Photographer pulling on Rarity's mane S8E13.png Photographer "don't want a single hair out of place" S8E13.png Photographer taking Twilight's picture S8E13.png Rainbow Dash amused by Twilight's excitement S8E13.png Pinkie pops out of a bush in front of Fluttershy S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis glaring at fake Twilight Sparkle S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis seething with anger S8E13.png Pinkie Pie accidentally kicks Twilight's scroll S8E13.png Fake Applejack looking nervous S8E13.png Fake Rarity growling with overprotective greed S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis with a twitch in her eye S8E13.png Fake Fluttershy "freeze this winter!" S8E13.png Fake Rarity sees more stuff to claim S8E13.png Fake Rarity starts hoarding Applejack's stuff S8E13.png Fake Rarity claims a fishing rod as hers S8E13.png Fake Rarity "but I wants it!" S8E13.png Fake Rarity bears her teeth at Rainbow and AJ S8E13.png Fake Twilight getting annoyed with Pinkie S8E13.png Fluttershy "everycreature is mad at me!" S8E13.png Fluttershy "can't we all just get along?!" S8E13.png Fake Rarity crazily hoarding camping supplies S8E13.png Fake Rarity getting more and more insane S8E13.png Fake Rarity snapping at Rainbow Dash S8E13.png Fake Rarity "wanted it all for yourselves!" S8E13.png Fake Rarity screeching "all mine!" S8E13.png Fake Rarity runs from Rainbow and Applejack S8E13.png Fake Applejack smirks scornfully at Starlight S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer starting to cry S8E13.png Starlight and Rarity sliding down the cliff S8E13.png Pinkie Pie "stay on schedule" S8E13.png Pinkie Pie pouting angrily at Twilight S8E13.png Fluttershy looking angrily upset S8E13.png Fluttershy sobbing uncontrollably S8E13.png Rarity crying dramatically S8E13.png Fake Rarity looks greedily at Tree of Harmony S8E13.png Pony clones being drained of energy S8E13.png Fake Twilight "you ruined everything!" S8E13.png A Matter of Principals Twilight grinning coyly at the students S8E15.png Twilight Sparkle grinning with excitement S8E15.png Rarity imagining unfinished seams S8E15.png Starlight, Discord, and Spike wave goodbye S8E15.png Spike sees cheese wheel rolling toward him S8E15.png Discord with puppy-dog eyes S8E15.png Yona shouting her absolute loudest S8E15.png Yona shouting at the top of her lungs S8E15.png Discord offended by Starlight's words S8E15.png Trixie glaring angrily at Discord S8E15.png Discord yelling in Sandbar's face S8E15.png Starlight and Spike worried about students S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer with a sly smile S8E15.png The Hearth's Warming Club Ocellus nervous about humming along S8E16.png Rainbow "one of you must have done this!" S8E16.png Yona's parents smashing the log S8E16.png Yona's grandparents smashing the log S8E16.png Yona and her siblings smashing the log S8E16.png Sandbar screaming "no!" in slow motion S8E16.png Smolder gets called to Twilight's office S8E16.png Yona gets called to Twilight's office S8E16.png Sandbar "you don't show it at all" S8E16.png Friendship University Tree Hugger pointing at a waterfall S8E16.png Rarity "ooh!" S8E16.png Rarity "the sewing machines I ordered" S8E16.png Twilight mortified to see Flim and Flam S8E16.png Flam "you'd learn you have to go" S8E16.png Flim and Flam gasping in aghast shock S8E16.png Flim and Flam start to cry S8E16.png Rarity yelling in Star Swirl's face S8E16.png Star Swirl's beard gets painfully yanked S8E16.png Twilight and Rarity see Flam enter S8E16.png Twilight bitterly annoyed with Flim and Flam S8E16.png Neighsay disparaging creatures again S8E16.png Flam showing incriminating photo of Twilight S8E16.png Twilight biting lower lip in intense fear S8E16.png Destitute Pony looking downtrodden S8E16.png The End in Friend Rarity and Rainbow Dash grinning nervously S8E17.png Rainbow Dash thinking of something S8E17.png Big Bell misses catching the buckball S8E17.png Rainbow Dash smirking confidently S8E17.png Rainbow Dash pulling on her face S8E17.png Rarity nickering like a horse S8E17.png Rarity sneering angrily at Rainbow Dash S8E17.png Rarity and Rainbow sneer at each other S8E17.png Rarity angrily pouting on Starlight's couch S8E17.png Rainbow Dash angrily pouting on the couch S8E17.png Rainbow Dash "everypony's view!" S8E17.png Starlight Glimmer grinning with hope S8E17.png Rarity mispronouncing Caballeron's name S8E17.png Rarity smug; Rainbow Dash scowling S8E17.png Rarity getting enraged at Rainbow Dash S8E17.png Rainbow turns away from Rarity's boot in revulsion S8E17.png Rarity embarrassed "oopsie?" S8E17.png Rainbow Dash "awesome!" S8E17.png Rarity shrieking in terror S8E17.png Rarity disgusted by the Bufogren S8E17.png Dash and Rarity overwhelmed by bad breath S8E17.png Dash and Rarity's faces twist in disgust S8E17.png Rainbow Dash "hold that thought!" S8E17.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity about to vomit S8E17.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity gasping for air S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Fluttershy pops out of the bushes S8E18.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie play yovidaphone S8E18.png Fluttershy grins nervously as Pinkie plays music S8E18.png Pinkie Pie blowing into the yovidaphone S8E18.png Pinkie Pie playing one last deep note S8E18.png Pinkie Pie catching her breath S8E18.png Pinkie Pie with a forced smile S8E18.png Pinkie Pie with a poofy, messy mane S8E18.png Pinkie Pie falls into a deeper depression S8E18.png Pinkie Pie about to sneeze S8E18.png Pinkie depressed with ruined makeup S8E18.png Main ponies more shocked than ever S8E18.png Twilight "her friendship means to us" S8E18.png Twilight "if she were gone forever" S8E18.png Pinkie Pie "I said give me another!" S8E18.png Pinkie having another ice cream sundae S8E18.png Pinkie Pie giggling at the yovidaphone S8E18.png Pinkie Pie awkwardly sits on stage S8E18.png Pinkie's mane blows out while playing yovidaphone S8E18.png Pinkie Pie finishes performing for yaks S8E18.png Road to Friendship Starlight "the Terrifying Trunk Escape" S8E19.png Granny Smith pops out of the trunk S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie stare at Twilight and Cadance S8E19.png Trixie climbing out of her hammock S8E19.png Trixie falling out of her hammock S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie on a raft S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie sing cheek-to-cheek S8E19.png Starlight appears eating a falafel S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie gasp in shock S8E19.png Starlight's elbows bumps into boxes S8E19.png Starlight tearing up in sore agony S8E19.png Trixie squished between the boxes S8E19.png Toy stars with faces in Trixie's view S8E19.png Trixie freaked out by her magic props S8E19.png Starlight looking sleepily at Trixie S8E19.png Starlight looks embarrassed at Trixie S8E19.png Trixie looking completely stunned S8E19.png Trixie "who said you could do that?!" S8E19.png Trixie starting to cry S8E19.png Trixie struggling with her luggage S8E19.png Trixie lying flat on the road S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer looking very annoyed S8E19.png Trixie drops Starlight on the ground S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie "poof of smoke" S8E19.png Trixie embarrassed by her appearance S8E19.png The Washouts Scootaloo excited about her new club S8E20.png Rainbow in complete shock outside the window S8E20.png Rainbow pretending to be surprised S8E20.png Scootaloo caught by Rainbow Dash S8E20.png Scootaloo hides poster behind her back S8E20.png Scootaloo bites her lower lip nervously S8E20.png Rainbow Dash gasping in shock S8E20.png Scootaloo "twenty bajillion percent cooler!" S8E20.png Scootaloo squeeing with delight S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "twenty bajillion?!" S8E20.png Scootaloo calls the Wonderbolts boring S8E20.png Rainbow "boring old flight and formation junk?!" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash grinning maniacally S8E20.png Applejack "tell me if that ever happens" S8E20.png Rainbow "in Ponyville this weekend?!" S8E20.png Pinkie Pie winking at Twilight Sparkle S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Scootaloo cheering for the Washouts S8E20.png Pinkie, Scootaloo, and Dash showered in confetti S8E20.png Scootaloo looking starry-eyed at her hoof S8E20.png Rainbow bites her hooves in suspense S8E20.png Rainbow Dash holding Scootaloo tightly S8E20.png Scootaloo making ecstatic noises S8E20.png Rolling Thunder "I don't wanna be right" S8E20.png Rainbow impressed by Rolling Thunder S8E20.png Short Fuse shouting at Rainbow Dash S8E20.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust face-to-face S8E20.png Scootaloo smiling interestedly at Lightning Dust S8E20.png Scootaloo volunteers to join the Washouts S8E20.png Rainbow shocked; Scootaloo with wide-eyed grin S8E20.png Spitfire shouting louder at Scootaloo S8E20.png Spitfire louder "drinkin' through a straw!" S8E20.png Spitfire plugs Scootaloo's mouth S8E20.png Spitfire "whoop-dee-doodle-doo!" S8E20.png Scootaloo with an angry pout S8E20.png Rainbow Dash bumps into Twilight S8E20.png Short Fuse blowing up about his sandwich S8E20.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash shocked S8E20.png Lightning Dust "drinkin' through a straw!" S8E20.png Scootaloo super-excited for her stunt S8E20.png Scootaloo starting to get nervous S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Professor Fossil gasps in shock again S8E21.png Rockhoof hurts his teeth on fake apple S8E21.png Rockhoof feels platform under him break S8E21.png Twilight and Rockhoof look embarrassed S8E21.png Yona in admiration of Rockhoof S8E21.png Gallus smiling nervously at Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof holds his shovel with a smirk S8E21.png Gallus, Yona, and Silverstream growl like ursa majors S8E21.png Rockhoof "her fearsome fangs" S8E21.png Rockhoof sitting dizzy on the floor S8E21.png Rockhoof presses Bulk's back too hard S8E21.png Zecora freaking out at the bees S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle gasps in complete shock S8E21.png Twilight horrified by Rockhoof's decision S8E21.png Yona looking sad at Rockhoof S8E21.png Twilight gives a nonchalant "eh" S8E21.png What Lies Beneath Twilight "it has a mind of its own" S8E22.png Silverstream smiling blissfully S8E22.png Yona snoring loudly S8E22.png Cozy Glow "considering your disadvantage" S8E22.png Cozy Glow imitating yaks S8E22.png Silverstream frozen with fear S8E22.png Silverstream "the Storm King?!" S8E22.png Gallus starting to hyperventilate S8E22.png Yona starting to get scared S8E22.png Smolder in wide-eyed shock S8E22.png Sandbar gasping in delight S8E22.png Sandbar "my first friendship adventure!" S8E22.png Stepford Ponies in wide-eyed excitement S8E22.png Yona backing away from the spiders S8E22.png Yona disgusted by spiders S8E22.png Swarm of spiders encircling Yona S8E22.png Gallus shocked to see Smolder S8E22.png Gallus frozen with fear S8E22.png Silverstream confronting the Storm King S8E22.png Smolder looking very embarrassed S8E22.png Silverstream "whaaaaat?!" S8E22.png Silverstream and Cozy grinning beak-to-muzzle S8E22.png Cozy Glow stretching her face S8E22.png Sounds of Silence Applejack and Fluttershy scream in terror S8E23.png Fluttershy screaming in terror again S8E23.png Ticket Taker Pony "the last stop!" S8E23.png Applejack shoves Ticket Pony away S8E23.png Ticket Taker Pony laughing maniacally S8E23.png Ticket Taker Pony still laughing maniacally S8E23.png Ticket Pony laughs his way into ticket booth S8E23.png Ticket Pony laughing behind ticket window S8E23.png Fluttershy grinning nervously at Rain Shine S8E23.png Fluttershy "excuse us for a moment" S8E23.png Applejack "how are we gonna solve" S8E23.png Applejack grins nervously at Kirin S8E23.png Blue Kirin staring at Fluttershy S8E23.png Fluttershy stuck between two Kirin S8E23.png Applejack yelping in surprise S8E23.png Autumn Blaze grinning wide at Applejack S8E23.png Autumn trying to pronounce "process" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze disgusted by worm S8E23.png Autumn stretches AJ's face into a smile S8E23.png Autumn making a frown with AJ's face S8E23.png Autumn Blaze giving her hoof a voice S8E23.png Applejack shocked by Fluttershy's claim S8E23.png Fluttershy and AJ about to crack up S8E23.png Autumn Blaze groans in frustration S8E23.png Autumn Blaze grins wide with excitement S8E23.png Father Knows Beast Spike falls into the river S8E24.png Spike plummeting toward the ground S8E24.png Spike shocked by Smolder's statement S8E24.png Sludge wincing in agony S8E24.png Pinkie pops up from behind Sludge S8E24.png Pinkie Pie grinning wide at Sludge S8E24.png Pinkie Pie stops gasping S8E24.png Sludge freezes in shock S8E24.png Pinkie Pie appears in Sludge's story S8E24.png Miscellaneous Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A Pinkie Pie duplicate in a scene edited from Too Many Pinkie Pies for a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of another Pinkie Pie duplicate School of Friendship class photo official.jpg|This class photo with Smolder being a class clown was too good ''not to upload! Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|Season 1 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Season 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Season 3 Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Season 4 Pinkie messed up EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png|Season 5 Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|Friendship Games Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png|Season 6 Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png|Legend of Everfree Rarity making a very angry pout EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png|Movie Magic Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Rarity gone deranged S7E14.png|Season 7 Category:Character gallery pages